When It's Just the Boys
by PuppetMaster5327
Summary: When Miley goes to a fashion show, Robbie Ray and Jackson have some guy time. Jackie Ray. Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. On the Couch

I was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when I heard Miley talking to dad.

"Daddy, can I please go the fashion show in Phoenix tomorrow with Lily?" she had asked him. He was watching TV, so you could ask him almost anything and he would say yes.

"Sure, sweetheart," he replied lazily. Then he came into focus and continued, "As long as Lily's mom is okay with it."

"Thank you, daddy!" She exclaimed as she rushed out of the room. She then called Lily and made plans to spend the night at her house. I figured I would be allowed to go to at least Cooper's house that weekend. Miley left almost immediately to Lily's.

When she left, I went to my dad and asked him, "Can I go to Cooper's house?"

"No, Jackson. I'm not gonna be alone all weekend," he replied.

"Then can he come over here?"

"Jackson, I'm not letting anyone come over here while the house is a wreck," which was true. The house did need a good cleaning. "I'm gonna go take a shower," I groaned and plopped myself on the couch in front of the TV. "Stop whining, Jackson!"

My dad went to go run the water to warm it up and walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. His chest was moderately hairy, and he had a nice trail of hair leading down his boxers. He also had major 5 o'clock shadow and a triangle goatee under his bottom lip. He had two dark pink nipples pointing out of his chest. Whenever Miley had left, my dad felt the need to – how shall I put this – express his "inner man". Of course it always feels good to "let it all hang out" when Miley's not around. I usually join him, and I did that day.

I changed out of my clothes and threw them in a corner. My dad walked closer to me and stared at the TV. I sneaked a peek at his bulge and could see a nice outline. He reached his hand and scratched his bull balls. While he was engulfed in the TV, I inched closer to his body. I started to inhale his manly scent. He suddenly turned around and walked toward the bathroom. He stopped on his way and dropped his boxers. Just before he turned the corner to the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of his beautifully shaped ass. I looked down and realized I had a raging hard-on with a wet spot where my cock head should be. I stood up and sat in the chair to my right and put a pillow over my crotch.

About forty-five minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom with steam emptying into the living room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was obviously blow dried. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He walked back to the couch I was just at, and he lay down with his feet up on the right arm rest with his feet facing me. I knew this routine. He would take one sip of beer and be out of consciousness for at least three hours. Sure enough, he took the beer bottle to his luscious lips and took a big gulp. His Adam's apple moved up and down; he set his beer down on the coffee table. As he was reaching over his towel just slightly fell, making a little crack at the opening on his left leg. He settled his head on the left arm rest, and fell into a deep sleep.

I knew he was my dad. I knew it's against the law to love him, but the sexual attraction to him just killed me. I sat in that chair, silent for about twenty minutes, listening to his snoring. I made my move after the twenty minutes was up. As I was sitting in that chair, looking through the crack in the towel at the furry bush of man pubes, I made my plan. I got on my knees and crawled over to the couch he was at. His left hand was dangling off the couch, and his right hand was over the top of the couch. His right leg was on the arm rest, and his left was on the floor. I slowly moved my hand toward his waist where the towel was wrapped around itself. I carefully pulled a corner of the towel out of the knot. The side I pulled fell over the edge of the couch. Before I pulled the left side away from his glorious crotch, I put my hand down to my boxers, and I undid the button. I pulled my already stiff eight inch cock out. I caressed the head, but I did not take one eye off of my dad's bulge under the towel. Finally I could not wait any longer.

I pulled the other side of the towel up and placed it on his side. There it was, his beautiful cock. It was soft at this point at about three inches but very, very thick. His head was pinkish, and it led down a tan shaft to a furry, light brown wreath of pubes. His cock lay on two enormous balls obviously chock full of sperm. He does not masturbate a lot, only once a week. I can hear him through the wall that separates our rooms. I usually put my ear to the wall and jack off with him. His thighs were large with hair scattered across them. I was so eager to eager deep throat him or take him anally, but I knew I wanted to take it slow. I took my finger and touched his head. His cock rose a little bit. I sat on my legs to prop myself up. I leaned my face toward his manhood. I sniffed his pubes, and continued like that for what seemed like an eternity. I stuck my tongue out to lick his cock. Although it tasted just like Oliver's or Cooper's, coming from him was like heaven. His cock slowly began rising: four inches, five inches, six, seven, eight, nine, and it slowed at ten. I put my hand on his long shaft; it was so big, I couldn't fit my whole fist around it. I slowly moved it up and down. I had my other hand on my cock, moving at the same speed I was moving him. I could feel myself climaxing, so I stopped and used both hands for him. With my left hand, I grabbed his balls. I placed my right hand on his pelvis, and put my thumb and index finger around the base of his cock. I put my lips down to his cock head. His cock head alone almost fit my entire mouth. I wiggled the tip of my tongue in his slit. His pre-cum was a little salty, but it tasted great. I continued licking and sucking his cock head. Little did I know that someone had woken up. He began to rub the top of my head, but I couldn't feel anything because I was so absorbed in the blow job.

"Hey, bud," he said in his gruff voice. I realized I had been caught, but I didn't care. He began moaning while I moved my mouth up and down his shaft as best as I could. "Slow down," he said, "I'm gonna cum." I wanted to swallow his load, but he grabbed my head and lifted it up. He pulled me up on the couch and got on his knees. He put his mouth on my cock and began sucking. Almost instantly without warning I sprayed into him with a loud moan. He swallowed my entire load. He then got up, and sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. He stood me up, and he turned me around. He told me to bend down. I obeyed with out a word. He spit on his hand, and he began fingering me, making my hole wider and wider. When he was done, I turned around, put my knees into the couch on either side of him, and spit on my hands. I rubbed my saliva on his cock and led him to my hole. I was facing him and he was looking at me. While his cock head was placed well into my pucker, I grabbed both of his hands in mine and sat on his huge cock. After a few sit-downs, he began moaning. I could feel him thrust into me when I went down.

After about five minutes, he told me to stop. I got up off of him and the couch.

"Jackson, I want you to suck my cock," he said playfully. He spread his legs wider on the coffee table and I stepped in between them, and knelt down. Once again, I put my lips on his head and pushed down. I could only get about five inches of his thickness in me. I continued moving my mouth up and down on his fuck stick.

"Ohh!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna blow!" He did blow. I wanted to swallow everything, but it was coming too hard and fast. A little cum escaped from the corners of my mouth, but he kept coming. Once he was done, he lay back on the couch the way he had before. I cuddled up next to him with my once again hard cock. He jacked me off until I creamed all over his chest. Once I cleaned it up with the towel, I lay my head on his chest. I drifted off to sleep next to his warm body with his arms wrapped tightly around me.


	2. In the Bed

After Robbie Ray and I had our little escapade, I slept for a few hours. I woke up on the couch by myself. It was around 7 o'clock. Since it was the winter, it was a little dark out. Robbie Ray was in the kitchen frying something. Who knows what he fries nowadays. He was shirtless, but he was wearing plaid red sweatpants.  
"Why are you wearing clothes? I've seen you're boner, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine in… nothing," I said teasingly.  
"Well I got a little chilly," He said. "You were shivering a little too. I got you a little something." I looked down, not to see my sperm soiled boxers from the night before, but I saw his black sweatshirt and new silk boxers.

"Thanks," I said as I looked up. "But, you know I just want to go again."

He finished frying what turned to be just a grilled cheese sandwich, and he walked over to me. He started eating the sandwich and finished about half of it in thirty seconds. He slid his right arm under my knees, and he slid his left arm behind my back. He picked me up and took me to his bedroom.

Robbie Ray's bedroom was big. It was painted a light brown color. His bed had to bedside tables to the left and right of the bed. His blanket was silky black. The blinds were close on the windows that were on the wall across from the bed. He set me down on the bed after he drew back the covers. He left to go to the closet to my left (the door was to my right). The only light on in the room was the lamp on the table to my right. I reached over and turned it off. I quickly pulled off my sweatshirt, but I didn't want to take off the boxers because they felt so on my balls. The closet opened letting the fluorescent lighting into the room.

Robbie Ray was wearing black boxers. They weren't made of the same material of my silk ones. They were smaller. His bulge was bursting from it. The button on his boxers looked like they would burst. He was semi hard so his cock tip was peeking out from the bottom of his six inch long boxers. He walked to the foot of the bed and pulled the covers off, revealing my boner. He got onto the bed and crawled over next to me. I got up on my knees, and I swung my left knee to his right side. I was careful to make sure to put his crotch under mine. I stretched out across his chest and reached my lips to his. He immediately shot his tongue into my mouth. He rubbed his hands down my back into my boxers. His hands were cupped around my butt. I rubbed my hands up and down his hairy chest. I slid off of his crotch to his left side where I began pulling off my boxers. He stopped me and got on all fours in front of me. He put his teeth at my waistband and slowly moved down. My erection hit him on the nose and put my precum on his face.

He got onto his knees and crawled to where I was. He put his crotch to me face.

"Go ahead," he offered. I reached my hands to his bulging boxers and undid the button. His cock was already sticking out of the bottom of his boxers but I pulled out his ten inch cock, and I lapped up his precum. I looked up to see him half smiling. It wasn't a happy half smile. It was a smile that looked like he was plotting something evil. I couldn't have been more turned on. I put my mouth on his cock for the third time today. He began face fucking me. It took everything in me to not choke. He eventually started moaning and pulled out. My mouth was full of precum, so I swallowed it all. He got off of me, and I got ready to take him in my butthole. I got on all fours. He took off his boxers before he reached over to his bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and he lubed up his cock. He aimed for my asshole and entered hard.

I squinted in pain. He started pumping with his hands on my hips, and I began moaning in ecstasy. His balls were slapping against mine. I could feel him speeding up, and his hands were squeezing my hips harder. With one last hump, he sprayed his cum into my ass. He dismounted and fell to the left of the bed. Once again, I swung my left leg across his chest. He was under me. He jacked me off onto his chest and I licked the cum up.  
He got up and walked to his bathroom. I fell asleep once again in his bed. He showered once more and came back to bed where we stayed until the morning.

The End.

* * *

Wow, I don't even like spending that much time on one story. Ok, review and gimme some ideas for different shows, books, movies, etc. Keep in mind my specialty is slash! I might be working on some Jakie Ray, Olie Ray, or Jakeson, or Coopson (Oh, and I need help with names. Gimme some suggestions through reviews).

-PuppetMaster5327

PS. I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


End file.
